


Fly Away Home, Little Bird

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [190]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Chases, Drabble, Existential Dread, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Mild Horror, Prompt Fic, Running Away, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aiacos runs, flies, tries to get home.They chase him.





	Fly Away Home, Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).
> 
> The prompts are all written by [@normal_horoscopes](http://normal_horoscopes.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! I encourage you to check them out!

_Aries: The space between two mountains in the distance. The sky looks different. You can hear the beating of colossal wings._

Aiacos lands on an outcropping of rock, trying to catch his breath. There, in the distance, are the mountains, and with them, the illusion of safety. Behind him- above him- the heavy beat of wings much larger than his own.

He wants to go home.

Aiacos rests his head on his knees, regulating his breathing quietly.

If he’s quiet, they won’t find him, right?

When he looks he does not see his pursuer. It’s like they’re invisible, or maybe… maybe they only live in his head. Perhaps he’s not being chased at all by the beating of titanic wings. Then again, maybe that’s what they want him to think. Maybe they’re luring him so far past paranoia that he will become complacent.

Or maybe he’s just paranoid. It’s kept him alive for this long, after all. Let it keep him alive for long enough to get to the space between the twin mountains, to the place he knows home lies.

_(He prays he does not bring the hungry wolf to the gates of his home. Let them give up on him. Let them be so confused by the twists and turns of the tunnels that they retreat, and he never has to see them again.)_

Aiacos lets out a soft sob. The sky doesn’t seem to match his memories. What if he’s crazy after all, dreaming up this escape? What if they’re toying with him, altering his memories, making everything just right enough that he won’t question things?

Despair feeds on him like vultures on a fresh corpse. The beating of wings is louder, suddenly, in his ears, and he leaps up, launching himself into the air once more.

It doesn’t matter if it’s real or not. It’s escape, it’s home, just beyond his grasping fingertips, and he will have it, or die trying. He can see them so perfectly in his mind’s eye: Rhadamanthys’s scowl, Minos rolling his eyes, Violate smiling her hard-edged, welcoming smile. Everyone else as well, Kagaho, Valentine, Gordon, Queen, Sylphid, Byaku, Pharaoh, Myû, even little Cheshire, coming to greet him with soft hands and warm smiles, bumping wings and shoulders, until they all just collapse into a cuddle pile.

Home.

Just keep flying forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
